nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Need for Speed: Heat/Collectables
Collectables in Need for Speed: Heat are a total of 315 items across Palm City, of which there are three different types, that can be collected by either colliding with them using a car or pressing a button prompt when near an item. Each individual collectable has its own location that isn't shown on the player's map until they've driven near an undiscovered collectable. Each collectable type is also not made collectable until the player has reached a certain reputation level. Successfully collecting certain collectables will reward the player with rep and bank or a decal. Reputation and bank are awarded to the player for collecting Billboards or Flamingos, but collecting Street Art will only reward the decal collected. Owning the Deluxe Edition will add an extra 5% bank and reputation reward to collected Billboards and Flamingos. Collectable Types Billboards There are a total of 85 Billboards across Palm City and can be collected once the player has reached REP LVL 1. Billboards can be collected at either day or night by driving through them, at which point a collected Billboard will be added to the player's collections tracker as being found, as well as having a tick next to its icon on the map. The player will also be rewarded with and . They are highlighted by an icon of a billboard. Driving nearby Billboards will be telegraphed to the player and its location will be recorded on the player's map. Flamingos There are a total of 100 Flamingos across Palm City and can be collected once the player has reached REP LVL 13. Flamingos, which are represented as small glass neon statues of the animal, can be collected at either day or night by driving through them, at which point a collected Flamingo will be added to the player's collections tracker as being found, as well as having a tick next to its icon on the map. The player will also be rewarded with and . They are highlighted by an icon of a flamingo. Driving nearby Flamingos will be telegraphed to the player and its location will be recorded on the player's map. Street Art There are a total of 130 Street Art locations across Palm City and can be collected once the player has reached REP LVL 5. Street art decals can be collected at either day or night by driving up them and pressing a highlighted button when prompted, at which point a collected Street Art will be added to the player's collections tracker as being found, as well as having a tick next to its icon on the map. The collected Street Art will also be added as a decal to the player's available selection of decals they can apply to their vehicles. They are highlighted by an icon of a spray paint can. Driving nearby a Street Art location will be telegraphed to the player and its location will be recorded on the player's map. Unlocks Awards Collecting collectables will unlock various awards as players complete districts and collectable types: *"A Bit Of Paradise" - Smash your way through all the Billboards. *"Be The Very Best" - Get all Collectables and 3 stars on all Activities. *"Get Shrimpin'" (Secret) - Collect all the Flamingos. *"Graffer" - Collect all Street Art. Cars Collecting all collectables of a certain type will unlock various vehicles for purchase from the dealership: *Nissan 370Z Nismo '15 - Collect all Street Art. *Porsche Cayman GT4 '15 - Collect all Flamingos. Decals Collecting all collectables of a certain type will unlock various decals for the player apply to their vehicles: *Billboard Set - Collect all Billboards. *Flamingo - Collect all Flamingos. *Sticker Bomb Pattern - Collect all Street Art. Tyre Smoke Collecting all of the collectables of a certain type will unlock tyre smoke colour vanity items for the player to apply to their vehicles: *Candy Pink - Collect all Flamingos. *Cyan - Collect all Billboards. *Gold - Collect all Billboards, Flamingos, and Street Art. Underglow Collecting all of the collectables in a district will unlock underglow vanity items for the player to apply to their vehicles: *Blue & Orange Wave - Collect all collectables in Cloudbank *Blue & Orange Wave - Collect all collectables in Westside *Boxed In - Collect all collectables in Cape Castille *Candy Pink Step - Collect all collectables in Fairview Fields *Candy Pink & Purple Wave - Collect all collectables in Rockville *Coral & Candy Pink Wave - Collect all collectables in Blackwood Heights *Coral Wave - Collect all collectables in Palm City Raceway *Cyan Step - Collect all collectables in Sandino Ranches *Cyan Wave - Collect all collectables in Edgewood Valley *Green & Turquoise Wave - Collect all collectables in Sandpiper Forest *Green & Yellow Wave - Collect all collectables in Eden Shores *Gold Step - Collect all collectables in Grenada Wetlands *Gold Wave - Collect all collectables in Mendoza Keys *Pink & Cyan Wave - Collect all collectables in Fort Callahan *Purple & Lime Wave - Collect all collectables in Downtown Palm City *Red & Green Wave - Collect all collectables in Bayview Park *Steel Blue Step - Collect all collectables in Port Murphy *White & Red Wave - Collect all collectables in Frontera Hills Category:Need for Speed: Heat Category:Game Modes (Heat)